Cursed
by Nica13
Summary: Something unspeakable happens between the First and Second Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates during a visit to a small island. They later find out it's because they have been cursed somehow. They mustn't touch or else... MarcoXAce
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Something unspeakable happens between the First and Second Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates during a visit to a small island. They later find out it's because they have been cursed somehow. They mustn't touch or else... MarcoXAce

Disclaimer: One Piece characters are not mine!

**Cursed**

**Chapter 1**

Marco and Ace were walking back towards the ship.

„Marco…" – Ace hesitated.

Marco stopped abruptly and turned his head to the side, looking back at the younger.

„I'm sorry" – Marco closed his eyes and sighed.

„Don't fret, Ace! Just…forget it!" – he let out, voice laden with anger.

Ace nodded and they started walking again. Silence.

Ace couldn't forget what happened a few hours earlier though. He just couldn't.

What they've done, how they touched each other. It kept replaying in Ace's mind. He could still feel Marco's warmth. He groaned in frustration and covered his face with his hands.

Marco told him to keep what happened on the island a secret from everyone else. But how was he supposed to lie to his family, his father, everyone.

The sad truth remains, that he and Marco had done something wrong. They've committed a sin. Even, if it was inevitable and they weren't themselves at the time. The fact remains. They fucked. No need to sugar-coat it. They'd stripped naked and then they had sex in the forest. Ace still felt a dull throb in his backside and he couldn't keep up with Marco's quick stride. But it was better this way. He couldn't face the other one, wasn't able to look him in the eyes.

Three weeks later…

Marco was seriously fed up with his fellow commander. Ace was really pissing him off with his behaviour towards him. Ace kept on ignoring him. It annoyed and hurt Marco. He was better off with the young troublemaker constantly nagging him than this. He really missed Ace.

Meanwhile Ace felt the same. He also missed being with the First Division Commander. But he didn't think Marco wanted to be close to him ever again. After all that's happened between them. And then after three weeks of nothing Marco barged into his cabin one evening and demanded a reason why the younger stopped talking to him. Ace was surprised. His gaze was avoiding the other's eyes. He only looked at his collarbones while speaking to Marco.

"I don't know what you are talking about" – he lied.

"Ace! Stop this already!" – Marco shouted angrily.

"…" – Ace flinched but remained silent prompting Marco to speak instead of him.

"Is it because of the incident?" Silence. "Because I told you to forget about it, it means nothing"

At this point Ace lifted his gaze to look into Marco's half-lidded eyes. Marco saw the painful look on the younger's face.

"How can you say that, Marco?" – Now Marco was waiting for Ace to continue.

"I…when I look at you, I can't help remembering, it comes back. It haunts me…that night." - Ace shuddered as images of that night kept replaying in his head. Marco was silent for a while before speaking again.

"Can I sit?" – Ace nodded perplexed.

When Marco was sitting comfortably on Ace's bed, he motioned for the younger to join him as well. They were sitting next to each other in silence until:

"Ace, we can't undo what's been done. But you are my nakama. We interact daily. Hell, we live on the same boat, sleep in cabins opposite each other every day. Do you propose we ignore each other forever just because of this?" – he had a serious look on his face and Ace had to admit that he had a point. Marco was always so clever with words.

Ace shook his head. "You're right Marco, I don't know what I've been thinking." –he patted the older male's shoulder with his left hand and received a half-smile in return. But then the smile left the phoenix's face and his eyes became dull. Just like that day. Ace felt his own body lose control. His vision blurred. He couldn't move of his own accord. Oh No! His hand ignited into flames where it touched Marco's shoulder and the same happened with Marco. Blue met red and their combined flames illuminated the small room.

"M-arco…" – Ace said fear evident in his voice.

"It's happening again, God!" – Marco's hands were on his chest in a second, lit in blue flames.

"A-ce…I can't help it, sorry!"

"I know" – And with that said Ace was pushed down on the bed and Marco leaned down to kiss him.

They were totally helpless as the night progressed. Marco pulled down the younger's shorts and pants and nudged his firm cheeks apart with his fingers slicked with saliva. Ace flinched but his legs were spread to give easier access. He couldn't even close his eyes. Neither could Marco.

They didn't know what was forcing them to be like this but it was clear that everything started when they touched. It was like someone cursed them. But who and why?

Marco pulled out after Ace started to moan in pleasure. He tugged down his own garments and his erection popped out. It was hard and Ace knew he was about to be impaled on the First Division Commander's cock and it would hurt and be strange and embarrassing for him, but he couldn't move a muscle to make it stop. Instead he wriggled his ass a bit to his shame. His face flushed.

Marco positioned his member at the stretched entrance and pushed inside slowly to the hilt then stopped waiting for the younger to adjust to his length and girth. It wasn't on purpose. Something was making him do that. Although he was glad that he wasn't behaving brutally it still made him cringe that he was unable to stop this from happening. It was like watching Ace get fucked by someone against his will from afar. But it was worse because he was the one doing the fucking. He started to move when the younger urged him by moving his hips backwards.

They were controlled. But how? He started with quick shallow thrusts and then skipped to deep, slow ones eliciting moans from a helpless Ace. Even though Ace wasn't enjoying the action his cock was hard and full of blood, bobbing up and down as Marco thrust his hips, in and out. Marco slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and grabbed Ace's cock starting to pump him to the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn't take long for Fire Fist to come after that and when his muscles constricted around Marco's member the older came inside Ace as well. After the deed had been done, they regained control over their exhausted bodies and Marco pulled out immediately. Ace moaned in pain at the sudden move and clamped his legs around Marco's hips in reflex. Marco looked down at him questioningly and Ace flushed in embarrassment when he noticed that his legs stopped Marco from pulling away. He spread his legs again until Marco stood up then closed them quickly and covered himself.

Ace felt dirty and used, yet he couldn't blame the blond for his actions because he wasn't doing it intentionally. Marco pulled his pants back up and looked at the younger still naked on the bed.

"Um…I think we shouldn't touch each other anymore, if that's alright with you, I mean at least till we, ya know…" – he trailed off.

"Yeah, you're right." – Ace wanted to die at that moment. Why can't Marco go away and let him sulk?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay..um..could you please"

"Yes, right, I'm out of here….Um…good night" – Ace's jaw dropped at this.

"Uh…you too" – And then Marco left shutting the door loudly leaving Ace to wallow in self-pity.

'We've done it again.' He wanted to pull his hair out. And to think that as soon as they touched they could be like this again didn't help calming Ace down a bit.

'What if they were to touch on deck in broad daylight with other crewmembers around? They would surely die of embarrassment later on. Even the thought scared him so much that he trembled in fear.

He can't touch Marco! That's the only thing that's certain. And they had to gather information on their strange condition unless they wanted to have sex during a mission or in front of everyone accidentally. Well, that would be hellish indeed!

Ace got off his bed and yelped in pain as he felt the pain from where he had been fucked not so long ago. He headed to the shower room where to his horror he bumped into a certain someone with blond hair. As his face collided with the older's naked back they both jumped waiting for another episode to start and for them to lose control but nothing happened. They were still themselves and in control of their bodies.

"Huh?" – they looked at each other confused. And then Ace went and locked the door. He went back to Marco who raised an eyebrow in question but Ace ignored him and touched his arm experimentally still afraid. Nothing happened. They were both normal. Marco got the idea of what his younger brother was doing and he touched Ace as well. Nothing again. They couldn't help prodding each other's muscled chest and torso a few more times though. They were happy that it was finally over.

"Whew, I'm glad it's over!"

"Me too, it would have been quite a scene when we accidentally touched during a feast"

"I would've killed myself after that" – Then they cleaned themselves up separately and everything went back to normal.

AS if. Because this curse only activated every 24 hours. And the next time the two commanders touched would be a disaster.

Two days later…

It was a bright shiny day. The weather was nice. Whitebeard held a quick meeting for all commanders on the deck. When all of them had gathered he listened to each of their monthly reports. After Ace finished talking the other's applauded him and whistled as he defeated some really strong pirates that month. He smiled and thanked them for praising him.

"So polite, our Ace-kun!" – Thatch laughed and patted Ace on his back. The commanders laughed and Marco who stood next to Ace ruffled his black locks. Everything went downhill after that.

Marco didn't let go of Ace's hair, instead of that he pulled him closer and claimed his lips with his own. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. All commanders' jaws dropped it was so unexpected. But what followed made everyone on scene question their sanity.

Ace and Marco lost control over their action's once more. They were screaming inside but on the outside they seemed calm and absolutely involved with the other.

"Marco, Ace what are you doing, sons?" – Pops asked. Even he was shocked. After the crew heard Whitebeard's concerned voice resonating through the ship, other crew members gathered around the commanders as well. Ace and Marco had their eyes open, in this state they were unable to close them.

Those two were the centre of attention and their father was still waiting for an answer while they went to the floor hugging and caressing each other seemingly ignoring everyone around them.

After Marco's shirt was peeled off and Ace's hat and belt were off and both of them had a bulge in their pants Whitebeard talked again.

"Thatch, go to them and check their eyes!" – he ordered.

"Huh, why me?" – he got a glare and was right next to the two lovebirds. He squatted at their heads and leaned forward looking down.

When he looked his face was devoid of the amused grin previously plastered on his face and had a serious look on.

"Their eyes are dull and lifeless! What's going on?" – the confused-amused grins faded from the crew and were replaced by worried ones.

"It must be a curse."

"What, really Oyaji!"

"We need to head back to the island where they got off the ship three weeks ago"

Alright, you heard Pops! Turn the ship around"

"Umm… Pops, what about them?" – Thatch pointed behind him at Ace and Marco who were rolling on the floor rubbing up against each other.

"Take them *cough* to Marco's room!" – Whitebeard had a slight flush.

"What?"

"They won't stop until they are both satisfied, we can't stop them now" – the commanders changed worried and confused glances but eventually listened to Pops. And Marco and Ace were grabbed by Thatch and Vista.

"They can hear us. Imagine what they feel right now. They need privacy." – They flushed red as their father's last sentence still rang inside their heads. The First and Second Commanders were clawing at their shoulders like animals trying to get back to each other's arms.

They were thrown into Marco's room and they were on the bed in seconds kissing hungrily. Thatch and Vista took one last glance and then they closed the door leaving them to get into each other's pants in private.

* * *

To be continued...

I felt like writing something instead of studying. Bad habit.

Leave a comment if you like it! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When it was over and the two commanders regained control over their bodies they were both shocked. It was hard to grasp what they've just done in front of, well, everyone! This time as soon as it was over Ace pushed Marco off him and went to search for his clothes that were thrown carelessly around the room. He found his belt too, which his brothers must have brought with them. He shuddered at the thought that they saw him and Marco doing that to each other. How could he walk out of here now?

"Um…Ace" – Marco said quietly from behind. Ace turned and was surprised to see Marco still on the bed, under the sheets, tucked in to his neck, probably still naked.

"What are you doing, Marco?"

"I'm staying here"

"EH! Seriously?" – a quick nod.

"But, we must go outside at some point, we can't stay in here forever" – he exclaimed. Marco's only response was to pull the covers over his head and hide from the world. Ace buried his hands in his hair and rubbed his head in frustration.

"Argh…Marco, don't make me go out there alone, please." – The pleading tone made the blond's head pop out from under the blankets and Marco's half-lidded eyes widened slightly.

"I don't think I'm ready to face them yet" – he murmured, obviously anxious about the whole situation. It was just so messed up. How did they end up like this?

Three weeks earlier…

"Ne, Marco, come with me, I wanna show you something cool!" – said Fire-Fist excitedly, white teeth exposed.

"What is it, and… hey, let go of me! I can walk by myself. Why are we going into the forest, anyway?"

"Shh, no questions, just come" – and Ace started to run, dragging the blond behind him by his hand.

They went deep into the forest, and Marco was wondering when Ace had time to explore this part of the island because they couldn't be here for more than 5 hours. They've been going at a fast pace and after a few more minutes Ace stopped abruptly.

They were standing at a clearing where everything was sparkling on the floor. Small crystals were strewn around the place, Marco was wondering how much one of the bigger stones could be worth. Marco couldn't keep his smile in check, it was wide and full.

"See, I told you it was cool!" – Ace faced him with a matching smile full of enthusiasm. He liked this side of the kid very much. It was way better than his old grumpy persona; hell-bent on killing Whitebeard…Thank god those days were far behind them.

As they were busy examining the beautiful stones surrounding them, they felt someone approaching. An old woman came out from the bushes and asked them if they could help her.

"What do you need, Oba-san?" – asked Ace not really bothering to look at the other, too preoccupied with watching a stone change colour as the sun shined on it from a different angle.

"I need either of you to become my boyfriend for a week"

"WHAT…Are you insane?" – both of them exclaimed, shocked at hearing the strange request. It wasn't an everyday thing that a total stranger came up to them and asked them to become their boyfriends for a week.

"You heard me boys, who wants this sexy lady for himself more?" – Ace snorted and went back to watching the stones ignoring the lady. Meanwhile Marco froze, staring at the woman incredulously.

"Oi, oi, lady, I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't a good way to pick up men, yoi." – he reasoned.

"Huh? I thought my absolute beauty would blind you guys and you would fight for my hand…" – she imitated tears and seemed disappointed if not hurt by the rejection.

"Ah…kmph…pff. ha ha ha ha, beauty, lady, you are far from that!" – spat Ace behind himself and then continued ignoring the stranger. Marco's jaw dropped, he looked down and then rubbed his temple. Ace was right. But he shouldn't have said such a mean thing to the delusional woman.

"Why you! You little snot-nosed brat, how dare you!" – fumed the 'beautiful' woman, who in Marco's opinion was nothing special. Not hideous, but just average…and very angry not to mention old, with white hair and all.

"I'll teach you a lesson, boys!" – and she rummaged through her bag searching for something possibly dangerous. What could a simple woman do to two of the strongest pirates out at sea?

Well, what indeed…Marco thought the woman was bluffing when she babbled about a curse, but she finally left them alone, so they were fine…until they touched…

Now after three weeks he could still remember the woman's words crystal clear:

"If you don't want me, then I'll take away your free will, so you can't hurt other women's feelings!"

He shuddered at the consequences of their idiocy, mainly Ace's though…but well Ace got the worse role in their so-called episodes, so at least it was proportionate. He's the one taking it up the ass after all. And yet Ace is brave enough to go out and accept the oncoming humiliation. That was when Marco decided that he should accompany Ace, because it would be better to face the others together instead of separately.

Ace was about to leave the room, after much stalling, but Marco telling him to wait brought a small smile on his nervous face. He turned around happily to say thank you, but his neck snapped back when he saw a very much naked Marco without the sheets covering his form as he got up from his bed. His face flushed and he was frozen in place. This was too much for him. He wanted to get out immediately but he didn't want to face everyone alone, so he was stuck. It was horrible.

Marco saw Ace reflexively turn back to show his appreciation with a huge smile, and Marco thought the younger's neck would break from the speed he turned away from Marco.

"Ace…It's not like you haven't seen me yet. Don't feel embarrassed."

"Mmh, I'm not."

"Whatever you say, Ace"

"Really, Marco!" – Marco chuckled. He loved irritating Ace like this. He's such a fiery guy. No wonder his ability fits him so well.

After Marco was fully clothed, they went out and were greeted with nothing unusual. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business, not bothering to make them feel miserable. Strange…

They looked at each other confused. Was it all just a bad nightmare? Can't be, otherwise, how could they have ended up in Marco's room tangled in his sheets and wrapped around each other intimately?!

So then it must have been Pops, ordering the others to shut up about it. OH GOD, he saw it too, from the front row. They flushed at the thought when they discussed the situation at a corner.

They were interrupted though when Izou and Thatch came to tell them that Pops wanted to talk to them in private. Both Marco and Ace expected something witty from the other commanders about their unacceptable behaviours during the meeting. So they were pretty surprised when nothing came. It was rather the looks that made them want to sink into the depth of the ocean or crawl in a secluded corner and just die. Those eyes were full of pity; like the First and Second Division Commanders were the saddest puppies on earth, definitely not one of the strongest pirates in the Grand Line…

"Marco, Ace"

"About this morning…", "We're terribly sorry, it won't happen again" – Both commanders bowed.

"Is that so? Because I think you can't really promise that yet" – Pops was serious for a moment then he laughed.

"Gurarara, I know about the curse"

"Oh" – two set of eyes locked on him suddenly.

"Do you know what triggers it exactly?" – two nods, then Marco spoke.

"As far as we know, it starts when we touch, but…" – he trailed off fixating on a spot on the floor.

"Yes, Marco?"

"It won't happen again for at least a few hours even if we touch" – finished Ace, a slight blush adorning his freckled cheeks. Talking about this with Pops was difficult.

"I see" – an awkward silence filled the room until Pops took it upon himself to break it.

"We are going back to the island where you were cursed, so it can be lifted."

"Really?" – Whitebeard smiled at Ace's surprise. Marco was different though. He remained more or less indifferent, gaze glued to the ground.

"Yes of course, Ace. Or would you like to stay cursed for some reason?" – Pops asked suspiciously.

The commanders looked at each other for a moment before their eyes darted elsewhere and they turned away from each other in an instant.

"NO, Pops. Of course I want it lifted." – Ace shouted vehemently.

"Me too" – Marco added. "Pops, how did you know it was a curse?"

"Gurararara, Marco, firstly you would never do something like that in front of the others, and secondly I myself have been cursed once in the past, though that happened long ago, while I was still in my twenties. – Both of them looked up at their father surprised and asked at the same time.

Marco: "What was the curse and how was it lifted?"

Ace: "You've been twenty, as in young…like me?" – Marco slapped the back of his brother's head reprimanding him for his idiotic comment. Pops found it funny though, he chuckled. But he wouldn't answer Marco's question. He said the nature of it was not important and he vaguely mentioned that he had to do something he's not too proud of then quickly kicked them out of the room. 'Well that was strange.' They were walking side by side on deck, when Ace asked Marco.

"What should we do, Marco?" – Ace leaned against the railing.

"Refrain from touching each other for any reason" – he thought he saw a momentary hesitance in Ace's eyes before the younger nodded.

"Alright, well then, for the next three weeks stay away from me, Marco" – he smiled and then waved goodbye to the blond. Marco was looking at the mark on Ace's back as he was leaving him alone on deck. He sighed. This wouldn't be easy. Ace was one of his nakama who he liked hanging out with very much. Also, how could he avoid someone for that long on a ship? Even if said ship was huge. They're bound to bump into the other at one point. Or maybe not…

A few days later…

Ace was sulking in the crow's nest. He hated being apart from Marco. He never knew the blond meant so much for him before. He wanted to hear the other's voice. He liked being scolded and laughed at if it was Marco. More like he needed that. It was so hard. But he knew better than to go up to the First Division Commander. He buried his head in his arms and sighed.

"Thatch, drop it" – he heard Marco's voice from the deck under him and stood up to see what went on there.

"But tell me, Marco, please, which one's better?"

"God, if you promise to leave me alone after I answer, I'll do it, okay?" – Ace was listening intently.

"Okay, so?"

"Well, I thought it would be obvious, but I think both is good for me. It felt tighter though." – Ace decided to jump down. He wasn't the spying type, hiding and listening in on people.

"Yo, Ace, we didn't know you were up there" – Thatch said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Ace wondered what exactly they were talking about, that made Marco blush too.

"Ace, hey, how's it going?"

"I'm fine" 'No, I'm not. I'm bored. I miss you.' – they noticed the difference in his tone but dismissed it.

"I must go back inside now. Bye, guys!" – Marco rushed down the stairs that were leading him back to his room. He wouldn't risk touching Ace. They agreed they wouldn't meet for the time being. When he was safe, door locked behind his back, he let himself slide down to the ground. He missed Ace…

* * *

To be continued...

Leave a comment, if you like it so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marco was heading to the mess hall for breakfast when he noticed Ace coming out of there. He stopped abruptly and hid behind an open door. His stomach growled he was so hungry, but as he peeked out from behind the door, Fire-Fist was still rooted to the spot in front of the entrance apparently chattering with someone from Second Division. Marco grit his teeth, getting impatient, as time passed. It must have been at least 20 minutes, and he was still out of reach of anything edible.

He wanted to eat so much; he leaned his back on the wall and slowly slid to the ground. He would give them another 10 minutes then he would break their agreement of not meeting, he didn't care anymore. He needed food and that idiot was blocking his way unknowingly.

When the time was finally over, he rose and went to see, if the young black-haired male was still there, but to his relief Ace was not in sight anymore. He must have left the other way. Luck was on their side. Marco wouldn't admit that he almost ran through the corridor to reach the mess hall, if anyone asked. But he was there in seconds. After he finished his first meal of the day, he wandered around the ship aimlessly, as the ship was quiet and peaceful and his chores were taken care of the day before. He was lost in thought about where or how he should relax on such a calm day as this.

That was when suddenly he was confronted by none other than the Second Division Commander himself. Marco blinked a few times at the younger's stupid grin.

"Oi, what the hell Ace, don't sneak up on me, yoi!" – he exclaimed irritated. But then he remembered their arrangements and asked the younger what he wanted. It must be important if he was willing to risk activating that wretched curse.

"I'm tired of avoiding you, Marco" – he said and raised his hand about to touch Marco, but the older pulled away before they could touch.

"What the hell, Ace?"

"Nah, I know you want it too, M-a-r-c-o!" –he cooed the First Division Commander's name and looked at him invitingly. Marco was totally confused. He didn't know what has gotten into Ace so suddenly. 'Was this the curse's doing?'

"Ace, don't come any closer, no, stay right where you are, no, not another step." –he backed away as the other advanced on him, stupid grin still on his face.

"But why, it's just a hug, Marco! Come on, don't be so mean!" – he pouted and held out both arms invitingly, curling his fingers towards himself a few times. Marco's what the fuck face was full on as his back hit the railing and he was left with two options. Either he let Ace touch him, and then the curse would take over, or he would jump into the ocean which was a no-go, because he wasn't ready to drown. The fact that he could just fly away was the last thing on his mind. He was too distracted by a certain commander wanting to tackle him and make them lose their minds.

"No, stop ACE!" – he reflexively pushed the other's chest away with his bare hands. And then they went limp at the power of the curse. Marco's hands lingered on Ace's naked chest and they were looking into each other's eyes. Marco's terrified expression faded away slowly and Ace's stupid grin was replaced by a lustful smile but his eyes were dull. It was happening again. Marco's hands slid up Ace's body and he grabbed the other by his shoulders pulling him closer. Ace returned the hug and they smashed their lips together hungrily. Right up on the deck they started making out. No one was around, but anyone could catch them doing it. Marco felt himself grow hard as the younger's calloused hands groped him through his pants. He felt his own hand put pressure on Ace's crotch, and how hard the younger got because of him. They shed their clothes expertly in minutes, both commanders naked as the day they were born exposed to any crewmate walking by.

They heard faint voices. They were getting louder, someone was coming their way. Marco heard someone shout loudly into his ear.

"Wake up, Marco-taichou!" – He jolted awake in his bed. It was all a dream, wasn't it? Ace would never go back on his promise.

"Oi, Marco-taichou, we have a problem, you need to come!" – a member of the first division shouted once more, his voice muffled by the wooden door. Marco rubbed his eyes with his fingertips while answering his subordinate.

"Coming, yoi" – 'What now' he had mixed feelings about his dream. Why would he dream that? He was confused. It was odd. He decided to ask Ace if he had any strange dreams as well. But as of now he got out of bed and dressed quickly to see why he was needed so badly.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARCO-TAICHOU! – the groggy expression was instantly replaced with an astonished surprise on the face of the First Division Commander as Marco took in the scene in front of him.

His whole division was present as well as the other commanders and Whitebeard himself. 'Was it today, I totally forgot!' – thought Marco, but his mouth curved into a smile and he put aside his dream for now.

The party was nothing sort of illustrious. A whole lot of booze, presents from his mates, the whole day went on without an incident. After a while though, he noticed that a certain someone wasn't attending the party.

Ace was missing, and he knew exactly why. He felt sorry for the boy. He should celebrate with them. He decided to get the Second Division Commander but when he knocked on the younger's door no answer came from the other side. He thought maybe Ace fell asleep, so he left him alone for a few hours. After the second attempt at getting Ace out of his room failed, Marco entered his cabin rather forcefully.

Ace was nowhere to be found. Marco was confused. Then where the hell was Ace supposed to be? He rushed out of the empty room and up the deck asking their captain if he knew about Ace's strange disappearance.

The answer gave him relief, yet saddened him. Ace went out on his own for the day to look for something as he had said to Whitebeard. Ace also said that he will be back by dawn. Right after Marco's party was over… Marco sighed disappointed. He needed to talk to Ace.

After the party died down it wasn't long before the first rays of sunshine broke through the dark sky. Marco was waiting for his friend's return. Ace came back in about an hour. He was shocked to see Marco waiting for him on deck, but didn't show it for long.

"Yo, Marco" – he greeted, fake smile on as he jumped up from his boat.

"Hi, Ace" – Marco's face was unreadable.

"So…um…how was the party?"

"You shouldn't have left…" – Marco ignored the stupid question, cutting to the chase.

"…sorry, I had something urgent"

"Bullshit! Everyone else was here, you were just afraid, weren't you?" – his tone was cold, angry.

"That's not true" – Ace responded instantly.

"Really, then why have you left?" – he asked, arms folded.

"…it's" – Ace looked aside and flushed. There was a short silence before he continued.

"Marco, until the curse is over I can't be near you" – he bit his lower lip nervously, raising his gaze to meet the blond's, searching for a reaction. Marco watched him with an intense gaze, but then he closed his eyes and sighed resigned.

"I know. It's hard to be like that. I don't want to stay away from you anymore, Ace"

"Me neither" – They smiled at each other and Marco sat down leaning against the railing, motioning for Ace to sit next to him. The teen flopped down next to him. But they had about an arm's length between them, so they wouldn't touch accidentally. Marco started.

"You know I had a weird dream today…" – Ace nodded showing that he was listening. Marco told him what happened in his dream and Ace's jaw dropped after hearing it.

"Really?!... I wouldn't do that, ya know!" – he needed to add.

"Yeah, that's why it was just a dream, baka" – Ace grinned sheepishly.

"But why have you dreamt something like that?" – Ace frowned. Marco asked himself the same question.

"Yeah, maybe it's because of the curse. That's why I wanted to ask if you had a similar dream recently? But seeing you reaction, probably not" – explained Marco calmly. Ace fidgeted.

"Maybe I had dreamt something similar not too long ago" – he mumbled. Marco looked at him suspiciously.

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Because I don't remember it at all…just that you were in it." – Marco's eyes widened.

"Then how do you know it was about us being….ohhh…I see…so you…" – Realization dawned on Marco, so Ace had a wet dream. He wasn't interrupted like Marco was, during his sleep.

"Yes" – Ace interrupted quickly, his face bright red from embarrassment. They stayed silent after that, thinking about who knows what.

"Ne, Marco"

"Yes?"

"I have a present for you" – Ace turned towards him leaning dangerously closer. He smiled mischievously. Marco raised an eyebrow vary.

"Do you want it now?"

"Why not"

"Okay, then" – Ace looked around to see if anyone was around or they were alone. Then he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out something small and shiny.

"Happy birthday Marco" – he said enthusiastically and presented the small gift to his friend. Marco was shocked, but in a positive way. He never thought Ace could be so thoughtful. He wanted a new Log Pose for two months now. And here it was, with a delightful design. It was light blue and had gold straws lining it. It was made for the New World and had three orbs.

"It's like mine, but for the New World. Thought you would like it" – Marco put it on quickly and he felt so happy, turning his wrist this way and that. It was funny to see him showing emotions like this. Like a child. Ace chuckled.

"Wow, thanks Ace! I love it" – he totally forgot, that they weren't supposed to touch and gave a tight hug to his companion and then both of them cursed under their breath, before they lost control again.

To be continued...

Review if you liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm finally back and sorry for taking so long everyone! I'll try to update soon/er!

**Chapter 4**

"Marco, god, not again" – Ace muttered, before latching onto the other's mouth with his own as the curse started once again.

Foreign tongues invaded their mouths and licked each other sensually eliciting soft moans from the two men on the floor. They ignored their surroundings completely, only paying attention to the warm, hard body touching them. Bold hands roamed through exposed flesh, tangled in blond and raven hair, pulled at it then dipped lower until it reached a very sensitive area.

Meanwhile the crew started to emerge from under the deck. When the first crew member saw the scene, he was shocked out of his mind. Waking up to the First and Second Division Commander's love making was certainly unexpected so far upon the Moby Dick.

When they heard the first shouting they had been already connected in the most intimate way, and the rhythmic movement of their hips was unmistakable. Ace wanted to drown himself in the sea at that moment as he hugged tightly the strong, muscular torso of his fellow commander and he felt his ass move backwards of its own accord, impaling him again and again upon the elder's hard length. There was no way he could look his crewmates in the eye after this. His aroused state, his throbbing boner was quite visible between their bodies. At least last time, they were caught before it could escalate further in public and carried into Marco's room. But now…it was too late for that. Marco gripped the back of his head and pulled him flush against his chest, and sped up, his hips snapping up and making Ace moan out.

The worst part was that they couldn't stop. Marco kept on thrusting inside him, whether he wanted to or not, and Ace moved his hips every time to meet those powerful slams. Their eyes, though dull on the outside, could see clearly. Out of the corner of his eye Ace saw boots, and not just one pair, many. Why must there be so many members of the crew here right now. Right when he's helplessly getting fucked by his friend. It's so humiliating. Lying here like this and hearing his friends and subordinates mumble, as they look down at them, who they had respected till now with pity in their eyes. He wanted to shout at them to leave, to stop looking at them, but he wasn't able to do so. Not until they finished.

xXx

Marco thought Ace would kill him after this. After all, it was he who had hugged him and triggered the curse. And surely all these crewmembers had to wake up earlier than usual just today…because life sucks. He would gladly change places with his younger mate and be bottom, if that would make the experience less worse for Ace, but he wasn't the one in control. He was merely a puppet pulled by the powerful strings of this wretched curse. As it were, the two of them were lying butt-naked in front of a crowd. The crew at least had the decency to turn around after the situation registered in their sleepy minds. Also the fact that Thatch and Izou came to see, what the commotion was about, came in handy to make the members lose interest in the scene.

One comment they heard though made them cringe on the inside. It was how the Second Division Commander gave himself as birthday present to Marco, and that the First Division Commander couldn't wait to unwrap and try out the 'present'. That was supposed to be a joke, but neither of the cursed men enjoyed it…

The two commanders made everyone leave but it was a shallow relief for the pair still tangled on the floor moaning in unwanted pleasure. Their movements became ragged, harsh. Marco's hips lost the rhythm and he started to thrust into Ace harshly. The younger's mouth was slightly open, saliva leaking trickling down his chin as he panted and gasped.

Thatch and Izou looked at each other having no idea what to do with their brothers. They've decided to leave them be.

"Hey, um, guys, if you can *cough* hear me in there, we're going to stand guard, okay? Phew…okay, then, let's go, Izou!" – Thatch blushed slightly hearing the sultry moans. He received no response, but knew that they must be thankful.

Izou nodded, glanced back once more, a look of pity upon his face, and then the two commanders left where they've come from.

Marco's hips pushed against Ace's, and he wrapped a hand around the younger's member pumping it steadily. Ace moaned and gasped for breath till he came. Marco followed him shortly a few thrusts later. And then as he pulled out, and they regained control over their bodies, Ace jumped on him and punched him almost immediately. Now they still rolled around naked on the floor, wrestling for dominance as Marco wouldn't lie motionless if Ace decided to let out his frustration on him. Who would?

Marco has gained the upper hand getting on top of Ace, while he held the younger's wrists in a vice like grip. Ace was struggling to free himself, when sudden coughs made both of them stop.

They totally forgot the situation for a minute there. Both men blushed when they realized what they've been doing. Marco climbed off of Ace.

"Sorry" – he murmured and covered himself with both hands, the younger following suit.

They haven't even noticed that Thatch and Izou came back to check on them. Ace turned his mid-section into fire and disappeared below deck. Not long after that Marco turned into his phoenix form and flew to his discarded clothes to pick them up. He was gone after that, leaving the two other commanders on deck.

"Will they be alright?" – asked Thatch.

"Would you?" – Thatch shrugged at Izou's rhetoric question.

xXx

If it was possible, the First and Second Division Commanders saw each other even less after this incident. In fact, they haven't really seen many faces, because they locked themselves up inside their respective rooms. Days have passed and they barely came out to eat and drink, carefully checking if the other was anywhere near. They were thankful though for the tact of the crewmembers that saw them. They were acting normal, as though nothing happened.

Knock…knock…knock

"What?" – Ace shouted angrily.

"Dinner" – the door opened immediately.

"Oh..ho Thanks, Thatch" – he reached for the tray full of delicious delicacies, but the cook took it away just in time.

"Thatch, what's wrong with you? Give me the food" – he stretched his arms towards the mouth-watering meal. However Thatch made this difficult, when he pushed Ace backwards by his forehead with a hand.

Ace stopped, changed his tactics to staring daggers at the older man till he gave him what he wanted so desperately.

"Ace, you should talk to Marco" – this surprised the young fire-user and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why are you coming to me, bother someone else, hmm, let's see, Marco for example!" – he sputtered the name angrily. Thatch glared at him.

"If you don't want to give the food to me then get lost" – Ace was pretty mean.

"No, here you are, you need your energy, it's just that I hate seeing you two sulk in your rooms instead of having fun like you usually do."

"Uhhuhh, thanks, bye" – Ace was solely focused on his meal and not the one offering it to him, and as soon as it landed in his hands he disappeared inside his cabin. Thatch's jaw dropped in surprise. That little bastard.

The next goal was to make Marco do something about the situation, if the fire brat was too damn stubborn. He knocked on Marco's door and when he didn't hear any sounds went inside.

Marco was there alright, but he was busy writing something down sitting at his desk. He looked up absentmindedly at his friend.

"Hi, Thatch, I didn't hear you knocking, yoi"

"Obviously…what are ya doing, buddy?

"I'm writing a letter" – he looked down at said letter and continued – "it's a good thing you're here, cause I have a favor to ask"

"What?"

"I want you to give this"- he pointed to the paper in front of him –"to Ace"

"Why can't you do it?" – Thatch narrowed his eyes. But then Marco gave him his special 'Are you serious?' look and he resigned.

"Okay, I'll do it. But you two better make up soon" – Marco nodded as he finished the letter and folded the paper before handing it over to Thatch.

As soon as he was out of the room Thatch peeked inside the letter curiously and then his eyes bulged out. "What?" – he exclaimed in disbelief.

The letter was the following:

Hey Ace!

I'm terribly sorry for touching you though it was an accident.

Keeping away from you is harder than I originally thought. I know I've embarrassed you and also myself in front of a lot of people, but I don't regret hugging you. I feel like doing it again soon.

It might lead to us having sex again, but it's worth it.

How do you feel about this? You want a hug?

Marco

'Oi, oi, oi is he serious!?' – Thatch thought still completely baffled at what he's just read. He gulped as he folded back the piece of paper. He didn't know if he should give this to Ace. What was he supposed to do…oh yeah, he should've left it alone and delivered it simply but now what?

Marco would be furious to know he had read this in the first place and if he didn't hand it to Ace Marco would definitely know he had done it. In the end he decided to go on and see what Ace's reaction would be. He entered unceremoniously into the room Ace called his own and sat down in the only chair turning towards the youngster who was lying on the bed fully stuffed after the meal he had been given.

"Thatch, you again?" – Thatch grinned holding out the folded letter between two fingers for Ace to take.

Ace sat up curiosity evident in his eyes. "What is that?"

"Marco wrote you something" – Ace's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" – he asked raising up immediately. Thatch hummed a yes and then the letter was swiftly snatched away from in-between his fingers. He was watching intently as the younger sat back down unfolding the paper and scanning through the lines till he was finished. He flushed and his head snapped up only to be met with a pair of amused eyes.

"Thatch, why are you still here" – his voice was a bit higher and shakier than usual and he seemed nervous.

"Is everything okay, what did he write, Ace?" – Thatch played being clueless quite well.

"N-nothing important" – and Thatch was pushed out of the room in a minute. Well, that was interesting.

Ace didn't know how to react. His pulse picked up and his heart thumped rapidly. He should go to Marco, talk about this, but then they might initiate in sex again and he didn't want that either. Marco knew this too, yet he still wrote they should hug, meaning they should have sex? Ace clasped his hands around his head pulling at his black locks out of sheer frustration. Was Marco really serious or was this some kind of an old joke Ace didn't understand.

He contemplated whether to confront the older pirate and decided that he must know immediately what Marco's intentions were with those lines.

He was about to knock on the First Division Commander's door when it opened suddenly. Marco was smiling down at Ace and beckoned him inside saying that he was waiting for Ace.

The younger's heart beat faster and he felt really nervous. Was Marco into him now? Nah, it can't be or can it? Then what? Ace's thoughts were interrupted when Marco cleared his throat and started speaking.

"So, you've read my letter, haven't you?"

He received a nod. He sighed.

"Sit on the bed and relax, yoi." - he gestured towards the medium-sized mattress upon which they had previously engaged in a sinful yet unavoidable act together. Ace gulped at the realization, but obeyed the gentle voice and slowly, warily made his way to the piece of furniture. The bed creaked as the nervous teen put his weight on it. His heart was beating fast all anger he had had been immediately erased after reading the letter. He was too curious for his own good.

Marco kept looking at him with his sleepy half-lidded gaze. It was quite intimidating how unreadable his facial features were at that moment. Ace would give anything to be able to see what the blond was thinking about.

"Ace" – he was startled at his own name. Marco was standing in front of him a few steps away. They could easily close the small distance and then…Ace felt his cheeks heat up. He was waiting for the older to continue.

"I'm glad you came here so quickly, yoi, I wasn't sure you'd come." – a small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Marco's honest smile. He snapped out of it though not satisfied just yet.

"What did you mean by what you wrote?" – Marco frowned but then his eyes softened once again.

"Ace, I'm tired of avoiding you, and though I don't want to have sex with you, don't be offended, but I think we should take the risk and just be together again. Hang out, and try paying extra attention to not touching the other one." – he explained and Ace blinked. He understood what the commander wanted, but he was still concerned about some stuff.

"And what if we touch on deck again in front of others?" – he let his gaze fall to the floor and waited for the response that would surely come, because Marco had an answer to almost everything.

"Well, as I see it, they've already seen us doing it in broad daylight, it's nothing new and if we ask them to carry us to a secluded area if there's an emergency I cannot see why they wouldn't do it." – Ace was thinking, his eyes darted from side to side and Marco was waiting patiently for the younger to accept this option. At least he hoped Ace would.

Ace contemplated Marco's words and maybe the older pirate was right this time. Maybe they could do this. He wasn't the type to not even try. So he nodded in agreement and grinned up at his friend.

The crew was pretty surprised when they were asked to take care of them if an episode started. But the whole crew felt relieved that their sworn brothers and commanders finally decided to act normal again. Like nothing was wrong. And it was working. They haven't touched again and in a day or two the Moby Dick would reach the island where the old woman resided. Everything seemed fine, until it wasn't.

To be continued...

Feel free to leave a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thx to everyone for the nice reviews and stuff. I'm sorry for the late update, for some reason, everytime I tried to write, I got distracted up till now...**

**But finally, I got some inspiration. Hope you enjoy reading this part :)**

**Chapter 5**

They were mere miles away from the island where the woman lived, so close. Suddenly the whole ship started shaking under their feet and they heard cannon fire. It was coming from behind them. A marine ship. Great timing… Marco and Ace were so irritated that they advanced on the unsuspecting marines themselves. In about five minutes the ship went up in flames. How dare they attack them, the infamous Whitebeard Pirates with such a miserable crew? They asked in unison when they got back. For God's sake, have some common sense!

"Guys, calm down, will you" – Thatch laughed it off. 'They must be nervous about the curse.'

Both of them glared daggers at Thatch oozing killing intent.

"Hey, now, I'm no marine member. Don't look at me like that. Y'know I'm right." – He waved his hands sheepishly in front of himself.

Ace huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. Marco rolled his eyes. Thatch felt nervous, he sensed the negative aura enveloping them which came from his fellow commanders.

He gulped and decided it was better to leave them alone for the time being so he ushered everyone onboard as far away from those two as possible.

They were left alone at the head of the whale ship fuming on the outside, probably cringing on the inside.

Suddenly, there was another cannon fire aimed at their ship. This one was much bigger. Their eyes met shortly and Marco nodded for Ace to turn around and look. There it was, right behind them. The real Marine force… A much larger ship, the same size as their own, followed closely by two smaller ones. So, the first one was just a rouse. Something to distract them, so that the real enemy could get closer and ambush them.

As they were the two fighters who had the most badass long-range attacks among the crewmembers it wasn't unusual for them to fend off these kinds of attacks, just the two of them. However, they miscalculated, and were so preoccupied with getting rid of every soldier that they totally forgot about being cursed. They paid the price for it, though.

Who touched who first, it didn't matter, what did was that they were rendered harmless, ineffective. They were still on the enemy ship, they half-destroyed mere seconds ago. And what were two of the strongest, fiercest pirates doing there: Dropping their fighting stances at the same time letting their abilities disperse from their bodies. Mouths instead of swords clashed on the battleground and the marines' jaws dropped.

"What are they doing?" – asked a newbie not believing his own eyes and his partners had the same shocked expressions.

If the Whitebeard pirates hadn't come to save them, they would be on their merry way towards Impel Down by now…

It was just way too embarrassing.

Being unable to move away. Clinging to each other so intimately. There was no place for that now and yet here they were, shedding their clothes and dignity at the same time in front of all these strangers. Marco wanted to just jump into the sea and Ace would gladly accompany him there if it meant that their ordeal would be over. But, oh, no it just wasn't possible.

They moved involuntarily, puppets moved by the invisible strings of that wretched curse, they would rather forget once and for all. They were so close to that island where the woman lived. She was the only one who could lift this abomination.

After the initial shock died down, the marines whistled and clapped, shouting profanities to the busy pirates. The Vice Admiral onboard was the first on to notice that something was wrong with them and he ordered his men to get closer to the pair and inspect them.

When they realised that the notorious duo had blank looks and didn't react to their surroundings whatsoever, the captain gave the order to separate the two and put Sea Stone shackles on them.

Great, just great…Now they were captured stuck in this state, unable to snap out of it, till, till they could…finish off what they've started. The comments made them flinch on the inside.

"They are like animals! They want to gobble each other up"

"Hey, queers! This isn't the right place."

"Just stop trying, it's Kairoseki, you can't get it off."

Even after they felt their energy being swapped away by the Kairoseki handcuffs' unique power, they were only looking at each other blankly, whining, trying to get to the other so hard. It was heartbreaking. Really, just like cats and dogs mating. They've never experienced something more horrible than this.

Marco's shirt and pants lay discarded on the floor as well as Ace's shorts; thank god they wore underwear today. They covered the pirates' erections; however the bulges were very much visible to anyone.

Then when they thought they would lose consciousness from the immense humiliation, their family finally arrived on scene and kicked the marines' asses, freeing them from their restraints and taking them back to the Moby Dick. They were dropped inside Marco's room and left alone, the crew now accustomed to these special accidents, didn't make a hassle about the situation, only pitying the commanders.

For an hour or so everything was quiet. The Whitebeard Pirates were waiting for them to finish. Now, just an arm's length away from shore, they waited impatiently for the two fire users to emerge from the First Division Commander's cabin.

The wait was longer than expected.

Marco and Ace came out only after they mustered up enough willpower to get over this incident and were able to face the world again, though some members wondered how they managed to do that. At least no one mentioned anything about the whole thing.

There was something fishy about the island where the Whitebeard pirates returned to. Somehow the people weren't as friendly as before, or was it just their imagination? They seemed to want to keep something hidden. But when the members started bombarding the inhabitants with questions about the whereabouts of a certain "insane witch", they were met with hostility.

No one wanted to talk about her, but they didn't deny knowing her. Were they protecting that person or something?

As soon as the sun went down, the villagers filed back into their homes, leaving the very much confused pirate crew at the main square, wondering what could be the case.

Marco and Ace went to the bar to get some information. They had some distance between them just to stay on the safe side. Upon entering they were met with sharp, hateful glares. This was way too suspicious. The pirates sat down in front of the bartender and ordered some drinks.

"We need to find an old woman, have you seen one with an attitude, and beauty issues, who wants a boyfriend for herself, yoi?" – the bartender froze, his eyebrow twitched.

"…No, I'm sorry but there's no one like this on the island, here're your drinks"

There was an empty seat between Marco and Ace and the latter was about to burst and shout in anger when Marco turned to face him, and shook his head. Ace averted his gaze to the floor looking guilty. They asked why everyone was so hostile towards them while drinking, but the bartender only said that they're just imagining it surely and let out a fake smile laughing nervously.

During the third round of rum they shared, someone entered the bar and all of the drunken people, who were enjoying themselves, have frozen in place. Marco and Ace didn't turn around waiting for the person to come closer.

"Ohhoo, if it isn't those rude boys from a few weeks ago." – the witch regarded them and both balled their hands into fists. "I was expecting you." – a wicked grin adorning her wrinkly face.

She sat down on the empty seat between them and ordered a drink for herself. That wretched woman knew that they wouldn't hurt her until they were freed from the curse.

"You have some nerve sitting so close to us." – Ace barked out furious.

"Hey now fiery brat, I know for a fact that you wouldn't harm me, unless you want to stay the way you are now, for the rest of your miserable lives" – Okay, this woman was irritating as hell, but Marco had to admit that she got them this time.

"So, what do you want us to do, yoi?" Ace regarded his friend warily looking at him over the old hag's head.

"Hmm, thanks boys, this drink is delicious. They will pay for it" – she grinned from ear to ear pointing at both guys with her thumbs and then she started laughing when she saw how frustrated those men were next to her.

She started to scratch the side of her nose, obviously thinking what she wanted in exchange for lifting the damn curse. She hummed while Marco and Ace were fuming inside.

Then came the reply which made their blood boil:

"Nah, I don't feel like helping you guys…ahhahha" – she laughed and both men's jaws dropped at the same time.

"WHAT?" – they said in unison.

"There must be something, yoi."

"Even you can't be this cruel, do you even know what we went through these past weeks?" – Ace ranted angrily.

The woman's lips turned upwards and she nodded. "I can imagine." – her nose started bleeding and Ace felt heat rush to his cheeks, meanwhile Marco fixed his gaze on the floor.

As soon as the bitch finished her drink she stood up, and both guys snapped out of their daze.

"Khm, maybe we can work out something" – she sang cheerfully, though it seemed somehow creepy.

"Be at the town square tomorrow at noon" – she waved goodbye and her annoying laugh rang in the pirates' ears long after she left the bar.

The tension eased as soon as she was out and Marco couldn't help noticing the relieved sighs coming from the other customers. Ace went to one of them and asked why they sighed, so the blond wasn't the only one who found this odd.

Seeing as alcohol usually made people more talkative, finally some local guys in the corner admitted that they had been approached by the "lady" before and she randomly cursed every man in town. Technically they all had different curses which activated the same way the pirates' own did. After every 24 hours, and after a certain action which triggered it.

The man they were currently sharing a drink with told them in tears that when he looks into someone's eyes he loses control over his body and wants to get inside that person's pants no matter what. He won't gain back control unless he gets it done. 'So that's why he wasn't looking at them while talking.'

She needs to be stopped. But what is her secret? Is it a Devil Fruit power? They were going to find out! The sooner the better… this can't go on forever.

To be continued...

Leave a review, if you liked it! :)


End file.
